a veces un adiós es una segunda oportunidad
by danna.polett
Summary: lo único peor que el dolor es no sentir ese dolor,te convierte solo en huesos y carne
1. Chapter 1

_-__Alice, trae tu culo aquí rápido_

_Salí__ de nuestra habitación corriendo pensando que había hecho mal, quizás la cena quedo mal, o dios james me va a matar, llegue al comedor y me encontré con el._

_-prueba la cena y dime que hay de malo con ella _

_Me acerque temblando hacia el plato me lleve un bocado a la boca y supe cual fue mi error, la comida estaba fría_

_-dime que tiene de malo exigió james con sus ojos verdes que algunas vez me encantaban_

_-la comida esta fría james no volverá a ocurrir dije lo mas rápido que pude llevándome la comida para calentarla pero ya sea había levantado lo siguiente que sentí fue un puñetazo en mi cara, yo caí en la cocina trate de no levantarme si algo he aprendido todo este tiempo es que es mejor no levantarse tiene mas fuerzas en sus brazos que en las piernas._

_-vas a aprender a no cometer estos errores y yo me encargare-saco su correa del pantalón y empezó a golpearme, james solo se detenía cuando veía sangre, lo único que escuchaba eran los insultos de el y mis gemidos de dolor, hasta que todo se volvió negro._

Desperté jadiando esta pesadilla me a seguido los 5 meses que me escapado de el, ya no me quedan lagrimas, ya no hay mas dolor james lo agoto todo convirtiéndome en solo huesos y carne.

Me levante para prepararme hoy viajaba a forks a ver a mi familia hace un año que no las veo ellos me ayudaron a escaparme de james, trataría de empezar de cero pero jamás me enamoraría no cometería ese error dos veces


	2. conociendo la luz

Pov jasper

Hoy es el día de compromiso de mi melliza rosalie ella es hermosa somos muy parecidos ambos rubios con ojos celeste ,su prometido emmett es mi mejor amigo desde segundaria el tiene dos hermanos Edward y Alice la cual no se mucho ,ya que nunca la conocí pero hoy la conocería ya que vendría a forks por su hermano, su familia esta muy alegre por ello según rosalie hace tiempo que no la veían.

Me vestí con un traje sencillo pero elegante y fui a la casa de los Cullen, Esme me recibió parecía deslumbrante , el compromiso de su hijo paso a segundo plano era mas importante la visita de la famosa Alice.

-Edward apúrate falta solo una hora para ir a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto-dijo Esme

Edward bajo en un minuto con una gran sonrisa con su esposa bella de la manos y partieron a buscar a fui a la cocina buscando algo que hacer ya que mi hermana y mi cuñado estaban haciendo no se que en su habitación ,en la cocina estaba Carlisle el padre de la familia.

-hola Jasper te buscaba quiero hablar contigo dijo algo no anda bien su emociones eran algo confusas

-si claro dime Carlisle

-no te lo tomes a mal pero quiero que tengas una cierta distancia con respecto a alice

-porque?

-ella no le gustan mucho los desconocidos tu eres como de la familia pero ella no te conoce

Antes de que pudiera responder se escucho la puerta todos los Cullen y mi hermana salieron disparados a la puerta, me dejaron aturdido creo que Alice había llegado todos la abrazaba por lo tanto todavía no podía verla

-Alice quiero que conozcas a rosalie mi prometida y a su hermano Jasper-dijo emmett

-hola es un placer conocerte-dijo la voz mas bella que he tenido el placer de escuchar todavía no la veía

-el placer es mío Alice he escuchado mucho de ti, jasper donde estas?-pregunto Rosalie

-aquí estoy-respondí y me acerque a conocer a Alice cuando la vi pensé que había muerto o que al fin había visto el sol después de años de oscuridad.

Pov Alice

Me baje del avión algo desorientada todavía no había vito a alguien de mi familia hasta que sentí unos brazos en mi cintura entre en pánico las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer y empecé a temblar

-Alice tranquila lo siento hermanita soy yo Edward-dijo mi hermano que era mayor ue yo solo por tres años , me relaje un poco el se dedico en abrazarme y pedir disculpa cuando me relaje me percate de su esposa bella ella estaba algo preocupada.

-hola bella lo siento la escena dije mientras la abrazaba ella me devolvió el abrazo

-me alego de verte Alice esta hermosa dijo bella yo sabia que era mentira james me decía todos los días lo fea que era y lo inútil pero igual le sonreí a bella

-y donde esta mi sobrina?-pregunte esperando ver a renesmee una niña de 5 años de edad hermosa.

-esta en la casa se quedo haciendo una sorpresa para su tía favorita dijo bella

Edward subió mis maletas a su auto y partimos a casa tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre asuntos triviales no me preguntaron nada sobre james lo cual agradecí

Llegamos a mi casa y baje del auto alcance a abrir la puerta y vi a mi sobrinita que venia corriendo hacia mi e agarro las piernas yo la levante y le di un beso en su frente

-tía que bueno es verte toma te hice esto-me entrego un dibujo mío con ella de la mano

-es hermoso sobrinita te quiero le dije abrazándola

-yo también dijo

-amor que bueno que estés aquí dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos la abrase

-mi hijita como esta fui abordada por los brazos protectores de mi padre luego vino emmett el me levanto como siempre lo hacia cuando era pequeña

-Alice quiero que conozcas a rosalie mi prometida y a su hermano Jasper-dijo emmett

-hola es un placer conocerte-dije a la hermosa rubia delante mio

-el placer es mío Alice he escuchado mucho de ti, jasper donde estas?-pregunto Rosalie

-aquí estoy-respondió un hombre y lo vi era hermoso rubio alto con ojos celeste un poco mas alto y musculoso que Edward pero no tanto como emmett podía ser modelo .


	3. sera mia

_Gracias Mafer hale Cullen alice y james eran pareja_

Pov jasper

Era mas que hermosa era perfecta parecía un hada una ninfa tenia el pelo negro corto apuntando perfectamente en distintas direcciones su piel parecía porcelana sus ojos eran chocolate muy profundos, creó que la mire demasiado tiempo ella se sentía incomoda se notaba en como se mordía el labio

Extendí mi mano para presentarnos ella dudo un poco, pero la acepto

- hola cariño soy jasper dije con una sonrisa

-Alice solamente dijo ella y retiro su mano de la mía rápidamente pero todavía sentía esa corriente eléctrica cuando nos tocamos si algo sabia haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y lo imposible para que ella sea mía.

Llego la hora de cenar todos íbamos a sentarnos en la mesa trate de sentarme en el asiento al lado de Alice casi lo logro de no ser porque renesmee corrió y se sentó al lado de ella, resinado me senté al frente de Edward, durante la cena Alice no volvió a hablar solo asentía o sonreía, me desesperaba no escuchar su voy a si que tomaría carta en el asunto

-y dime cariño que estudias? pregunté todos me quedaron viendo ella me miro a los ojos con algo de irritación

-acabo de terminar diseño, mientras este aquí trabajare en una librería

-eso es genial cari…

-Alice, me llamo Alice no cariño jasper me regaño era mas hermosa enojada

-lo siento Alice

Esa fue la ultima vez que me hablo durante la cena, todos en la mesa me veían algo molestos, mire la cara de mi hermana no estaba muy feliz ya que su cena paso a segundo plano todos incluyéndome estábamos atento a Alice incluso emmett que hablaba con ella y le servia mas comida.

Era la hora de irse me empecé a despedirme de todos pero Esme no me dejo ir debido a la niebla de la carretera ,todos se fueron a su habitación la primera fue Alice ,luego la siguieron los otros, tomé rumbo a la habitación de invitados era casi como mi habitación, trate de dormí pero no podía ,Alice ocupaba mi mente había algo en ella algo misterioso un secreto que yo descubriría , me levante de mi cama para ir por un vaso de agua un habito que tenia de pequeño al bajar a la cocina me encontré con emmett

-hola hombre que haces despierto pregunte

-nada vine por algo de comida contesto mostrando su comida tuvimos un rato de silencio

-emmett porque nunca conocí a Alice

-ella se fue a vivir con mi abuela cuando tenia 19 años era su nieta favorita siempre nos visitaba en vacaciones hasta que mi abuela se enfermo, ella se dedico en cuidarla por eso no teníamos mucha comunicación

Antes de que pudiera contestar escuchamos gritos corrimos a ver quien era y llegamos a una habitación emmett abrió la puerta y nos dimos cuenta que Alice tenia una pesadilla sus gritos eran de una persona con un gran dolor se retorcía y sollozaba murmurando

Quédate ahí jasper no te acerque me dijo emmett yo solo asentí y vi. A emmett acercándose a ella

-Alice soy yo emmett dijo mientras la abrazaba ella sal principio lucho hasta que abrió sus ojos y lo abrazo sollozando en este momentos todos estábamos en la habitación de

Alice ella no se había dado cuenta escondía su cara en el cuello de emmett todos empezaron a irse solo quedamos rosalie y yo.

-emmett vamos a acostarnos tengo mucho que hacer dijo mi hermana en tono molesto

-rosalie anda tu yo me quedare con Alice respondió emmett

-quiero que vengas conmigo solo fue una pesadilla discutió rosalie Alice parecía ajena a la discusión tenia sus ojos cerrado me sentí muy impotente trate de alejar a mi hermana pero ella estaba molesta

-rosalie, Alice me necesita y me quedare con ella emmett parecía muy serio cosa rara en el rosalie miro moleta y salio de la pieza pegando un portazo que hizo saltar a Alice yo me disculpe y salí destral de ella.

-rosalie que te pasa?

-esa Alice me esta quitando toda la atención acaba de llegar y pareciera que todo gira en torno a ella, hasta tu no dejaste de besar el piso por donde caminaba

Sin mas entro a su habitación rosalie puede ser muy egoísta si se lo propone.


	4. Pesadillas

pov Rosalie

Porque rayos esa Alice llego primero hace que mi compromiso pase a segundo lugar y por ultimo estoy durmiendo sola solo porque la princesa Cullen tiene pesadilla odio esto deberían estar planeando la boda pero Esme pasa cada minuto que llego con la duende.

Pov Alice

-Deberías irte Emmett de verdad te lo agradezco pero Rosalie esta enojada no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa dije tratando de convencer por tercera vez a mi hermano mayor

-No te preocupes ya se le pasaras y además es mi turno para pasar un tiempo con mi hermanita dijo emmett regalándome una sonrisa

Como extrañaba estar en mi casa sin verme obligada a complacer a James con sexo o solo curando mis heridas ,recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí era tan hermoso y atento pero se convirtió en un monstruo mi tormento personal que me seguirá toda mi vida se alimentara de mis miedo y mi amor .

_Flashback_

_Era un día de septiembre llegaba de nuevo tarde a la universidad desde que se murió mi querida abuelita nada es lo mismo nadie me despierta con su dulce sonrisa,no puedo regresar a mi pueblo con mis padres porque seria alejarme de los recuerdo de ella,estaba tan distraida hasta que choque con un muro supongo caí al suelo y una mano me ayudo a levantarme alze la vista y lo vi ,era un chico rubio alto musculoso lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos verdes solo pensaba Dios es sexy_

_-Lo siento hermosa ,soy James-dijo sujetando mi mano y ayudando a pararme yo solo lo miraba con ojos muy abierto_

_-Soy Alice la que debería disculparse soy yo -dije regalándole una sonrisa que trate que fuera coqueta_

_-Una hermosa dama como tu nunca tiene la culpa ¿me acompañas a un café?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa ,lo dude ya que tenia clases pero no podía perder la oportunidad de salir con el así que acepte y ese fue el peor error de mi vida._

_Los meses en que salimos fueron hermosos yo era la envidia de la universidad ya que salia con el soltero mas codiciado ,un encanto,guapo e inteligente todo un paquete,empecé a notar raro a james después de comprometer nos ,el nunca quiso visitar a mis padres siempre fue una pelea alegaba de que ya no me eran necesario porque lo tenia a el yo lo entendía después de la muerte de mi abuela el era mi universo el me acompaño los sábados al cementerio._

_El primer golpe fue una semana después de la luna miel ,estábamos en nuestra casa ,todo era perfecto y para celebrar se nos ocurrió ir a cenar llegamos al restaurante de comida italiana , el mesero se nos acerco para pedir la orden_

_-Señorita que va pedir-dijo el joven con un guiño yo solo sonreí_

_-Quiero pasta por favor_

_-Yo quiero que dejes de ver a mi esposa si no quieres una nariz rota-dijo James ,yo lo mire sorprendida nunca había mostrado agresividad antes sobre todo con un niño ese mesero no debía superar los 18 años_

_-Lo siento caballero no volverá a pasar-dijo el mesero asustado_

_-Cancela la orden no vamos-dijo james agarrando mi brazo estaba paralizada este no era mi James_

_El camino a casa fue una tortura nadie hablo hasta que cerramos la puerta de nuestro hogar James se paro frente a mi_

_-Te gusta andar de perra ,no tienes decencia coqueteas con un hombre frente a mi-sin mas me pego un puñetazo en mi estomago quede sin aire ,James abrió mucho sus ojos y se tiro al suelo sosteniendo mi cuerpo_

_-Amor Dios que he hecho lo siento perdoname nunca va pasar perdí mi cabeza me dio miedo a que te vayas por favor lo lamento-rogó James llorando yo solo atine a abrazarlo era todo lo que tenía a mis 22 años lo perdone y desde ese momento no paro ,las escusas por mis golpes era porque era una zorra,la comida estaba muy salada,fría hasta caliente._

fin del flashback

Dios que tonta fui ahora aquí estoy en brazos de mi hermano rezando como cada noche que James y todo lo que viví con el fuera una pesadilla


End file.
